


Uncle Greed

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: greed: if anything were to happen to elicia i would kill everyone in this room and then myself, what if greed possessed hughes instead and neither of them died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: greed is,, Uncle





	Uncle Greed

“Ground rules. You have to keep at least four pictures of Elicia in my jacket at all times.”

_Well obviously._

Sharing your body with a two hundred year old embodiment of greed itself is typically less than ideal. But he gets along with Elicia so how bad can he be?

“Next, you can’t go sleeping with other people. From here on out you’re happily married- or at least I am. You just get to be a third wheel.” Hughes grins to himself. Greed grumbles but otherwise doesn’t object.

Hughes lists a few more rules before Gracia and Elicia enter the room. Elicia running in and Gracia smiling and putting her purse down.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Elicia smiles widely as she hugs onto Hughes’s leg. He squats down to her height to hug her back, smiling just as wide.

 _You have an angel on earth, Hughes._ Greed’s voice echoes through their shared head.

“Hey Elicia! How was shopping with mom? She wasn’t too rough on you was she?” He jokes lightly. Elicia shakes her head as Gracia smiles and rolls her eyes from across the room.

“What about you, daddy? Uncle Greed give _you_ any trouble?” Elicia asks, slight worry on her face.

“Aw come on, kid. Would I give your old man any trouble?” Greed grins widely before showing off a fake pout. “And where’s _my_ hello? Do I mean _nothing_ to my own niece?”

Elicia’s eyes widen a bit before shaking her head again and explaining. “No!! You mean a lot to me! I thought you were sleeping when daddy is out!”

Greed ruffles her hair a bit. “Nah, just messin’ with ya, kiddo. I’m touched you were worried about your dad but who’s to say he didn’t give _me_ any trouble? Hmmm?”

“I’m to say! Daddy wouldn’t give anyone trouble! He’s that great!”

“Hmmm I dunno…”

“Well I do!”

“I’m not sure, Eli. He wouldn’t let me have two slices of pie earlier…”

She gasps and puts her hands to her cheeks in a shocked manner. “He wouldn’t?” Greed shakes his head. “Well don’t worry! We got ingre- ingr… stuff to make another pie!! You can have two slices of that!”

“You promise?”

“Promise!!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by @onceandalwaysenglishmajor 's greed!hughes fics!! follow my tumblr @trans-elrics


End file.
